


Pink Lover

by LieltheGull



Series: Liel's Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieltheGull/pseuds/LieltheGull





	Pink Lover

           Her softest pink could calm a wave. A smile she wore could create world peace and stop the wars that raged in your head. She was beautiful, astounding, even. You didn't understand how you could vacillate so quickly for her; it wasn't as if you expected to begin to be red for such a girl. Feferi had you in her claws and in her grasp without you even knowing it. More often than not, you're seen holding her hand. The pale quadrant is a taboo subject to discuss, and you're not one to cause controversy over something like that. You remember the first time she kissed you. Her lips were smooth and a little cold from all the swimming she had just done. Her hair stuck to her fins, glimmering and still dripping the remnants of her last trip to the bottom of her kingdom. It was poetic, the way she looked; a calm heiress just waiting to make a claim for that throne, hopping on it and snatching it by the tail. 

       Alas, she could never feel the same way about you. Her heart was strung up to a boy with no respect for the outside world. He stayed alone for most the time, listening to the voices inside of his head. He was insane to you, but more of a prophet to her. It was like she would never leave him alone, smiling that black and white smile, soft traces of maroon on her stained lips. She would leave him with himself every so often just to see you. It wasn't the same to you, having your pale-girl in a quadrant with your burning caliginous crush. You doubted this girl was capable of hate, so caught up in caring for the sea animals that passed her everyday and every second. Her hands still calloused from holding her weapon, golden and shining like the last memories of Prospit. But you were just kids, kids with no idea of how to care for yourselves. You swore every time you passed one of the twelve of you, they wore a frown. 

          But not Feferi. Her smile was everlasting. Even when the hole in her chest was burning through her heart, the one that you loved so dearly, she smiled and waved her last wave as she collapsed, eyes upon her corpse in awe.


End file.
